beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Rabbit Rushford
|name=Alexavier Rushford |sex=Male |species= , |dob=27th |mob=1 |yob=1998 |age=Young Adult |facs=None |birthplace=New York, NY |height=5'9" |build=Athletic |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue-Gray |skin=Caucasian |actor=Louis Tomlinson |music= }}Overview= Rabbit is a survivor of being held captive by a vampire who kept him for years as a blood bag. His blood is like a drug for Vampires. He developed his powers in spite of being weakened by blood drain. He freed himself but is an orphan and has no family left alive. Personality Rabbit is a survivor. He was born with an innate instinct to keep on going. He has seen a lot of messed up things in his short life. He saw his entire family slaughtered. He has lost friends and lovers. His visions have given him some of the worst images in the world. He has seen the world ending more times than anyone should care to see. And yet he has kept on fighting. He perseveres. He still has a hatred for vampires, but because he has become friends with some of them he doesn't outright try and kill any vampire. He will always have a nagging distrust for them. He always wants to do the right thing. He is also a flirt, and he doesn't have a problem with telling people how it is. He will speak his mind and let people know what he is thinking. In the end, he will do what it takes to survive, though. However, now he tries to save as many other people along with himself as he can. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Rabbit Hole Rabbit was born with a natural survival instinct. He has always done whatever it takes to survive. He grew his psychic powers like a rare plant. He cultivated them until he was strong enough to break free. Everything that he has ever done was for self preservation. Recently, as he has grown in power he has been attracting more and more powerful creatures. As such, he has had to adapt. When the flight or fight response overpowers him to the point where his instincts are saying that he will not survive or if Rabbit takes enough damage to potentially threaten his survival, it may trigger the Rabbit Hole exit strategy. When the Rabbit Hole becomes active, Rabbit's psyche creates a telekinetic cocoon around himself, and the psychic cocoon teleports him into the Astral Plane, transporting him out of danger. He has no control as to where the Astral Plane throws him back into the regular world. It just moves him somewhere that seems to be "safe." This can translate into anywhere that whatever powers that be might be guiding his trajectory consider to be what he needs to be safe. It could be a hospital, a healer's doorstep, a safehouse or just 500 miles away. He has no control over this. SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Alexavier Rushford was born to a well off family in New York City, New York. He was always a special kid. Kind of small and really sweet. There was just something about Alexavier that people seemed to gravitate towards him. He had an innocent air about him. He was born with the gift. A psychic gift that his grandmother had. She was a Romani or Gypsy. He never met his grandmother. His mother had left company when she was in her teens. She fell in love with boy who was working to become a Doctor. The Rushfords were all rich. A doctor, Lawyer or Ceo of some Fortune 500 company. Alexavier was sent to great private schools and it was there that his artistic talent was developed. He was very good at artwork even at an early age. His psychic gift was mostly empathy and some minor telepathy. But it was what was in his blood that caused the Rushfords to be removed from the face of the earth. Alexavier was 13 at the time, he was a skinny small guy. As puberty hit and the hormones started to rage, his powers bloomed. During fits of teenage rage, things would start to move. His telekinetic talent was taking dominance. One night, they were at a fairly well to do party. And Alexavier caught the attention of Maximus. The beautiful man was the belle of the ball. Men and women flocked to the dark and mysterious stranger. They all wanted his attention. But it was Alexavier that caught the mysterious man's attention. He dismissed them all, to go sit with the teen who was forced to endure this event from the corner. He worked on his artwork in silence. Maximus was enthralled with the teen. Something about the boy's scent. And then it happened. An innocent paper cut on the sketch pad. The scent of his blood filling the air. Maximus didn't even get a taste of it before he lost control. Maximus was a Gladiator in the first games of the Colosseum. As a reward for winning, he was turned into a vampire. Maximus, scented the blood and he lost it. The entire party was slaughtered and Alexavier curled up in a ball in the corner. And that was where the nickname Rabbit came from. Everyone at the event was killed. The vampire gorged himself and then bathed in their blood. And the entire time, the little Rabbit was curled up in the corner. When the last drop of blood hit the floor, Alexavier Rushford was an orphan. Most of his family was killed by Maximus. The vampire came in and got a taste of Rabbit and it was love at first bite. At least for Maximus. The gladiator had a taste and he was in euphoria. The affect of the power that was obvious in the Psychic was driving him crazy. Maximus decided to keep the Rabbit as his pet. The teen was taken and kept in Maximus' home. He was given a room and was drained by the vampire daily. The affects of the feeding had weakened him tremendously. It drained him mentally and physically. As time went by, Maximus spoiled his precious pet. He would buy him the finest art supplies and take him all throughout the world. They travelled to many beautiful places and Rabbit was kept like a little pet. As time went by, Rabbit decided he didn't want this life any longer. He started working on strengthening his powers. Slowly, day by day. The teen worked on his mental capacity. It was not easy, the mental drain was intense. But he had nothing but time. He worked daily to increase his strength. It was not easy. Every day was a struggle. But Rabbit had determination and his art. He would create works of art for Maximus and practice his powers. As the years went by, Rabbit hid his growing strength from Maximus. He was kept weak and yet he was still growing stronger. Shortly after Rabbit turned 17, he had enough strength to finally end Maximus' claim over him. He could lift the coffin that the vampire slept it. From his chains, he threw the coffin out of the apartment that they were staying in. The vampire was burned to ash in front of Rabbit's eyes. He was free. But he had no where to go. He spent 4 years as a blood slave. He regained his strength slowly. And found himsef so much stronger. Rabbit had no where to go. So he wandered around the United States trying to find his place. And that's when he made his way to California, a lot warmer for a homeless kid to live on the streets. It was in California that Rabbit has succeeded in becoming his own person. He has become stronger as a psychic and as an artist. His artwork has started to gain some renown. He has been very useful in helping to save the world on many occasions. His psychic strength continued to grow. His visions have been integral in helping prevent some end of the world situations. He has made friends, and lost friends. The teen has taken some more responsibility with his gifts. There is a time and a place for everything, and he has learned that there need to be sacrifices made sometimes. The death of winter must come to enjoy the rebirth of spring. It is a learning experience that made him more mature. As his strength increased, not everything was great. He attracts the attention of even bigger and badder guys. It was the new attraction that triggered a new ability, the Rabbit Hole. He was going about his everyday life, and he was attacked. He was able to create a barrier to hold off this powerful monster that wanted to drain him dry. However, his psychic powers protected him. It covered him in the cocoon of psychic energy, and he was thrust into the Astral Plane. Hew was thrown out hundreds of miles from where he was, and he decided to stay low key to avoid enticing the big bad to come after him again. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character